Lacerated flexor tendon repair, as an example, is a procedure performed tens-of-thousands of times a year in the United States alone. For all types of tendons in the human anatomy, early post-operative mobilization is beneficial to restoring maximal tendon function following injury and repair. Adhesion formation is a common complication following tendon repair, but can be reduced through motion rehabilitation programs as soon as possible following a surgery. By preventing adhesion formation and gliding resistance, tendon healing may be enhanced. However, the failure rate of tendon repairs is close to 30 percent, primarily because of overloading at the repair site. Although an objective of tendon repair is to provide adequate strength for passive and active motion during rehabilitation, it is important to maintain a delicate balance between rehabilitative motion protocols and fatiguing the repair site.
Typical procedures for lacerated tendon repair use one or more sutures to mend the two ends of a tendon together using complex suture patterns. While this can provide a good initial repair, the strength and quality of the repair may quickly degrade with subsequent loading and mobilization. Although postoperative therapy may be utilized to reduce adhesion, the resulting tension can induce gap formation or tendon rupture at the repair site, seriously impairing the outcome of the repair. Gapping at the repair site has many negative effects, such as reduced repair strength, tendon rupture, and an increased probability for adhesion.